Fallout Shelter
iOS: 14. Jun. 2015 Android: 13. Aug. 2015Fallout Shelter is coming to Android on August 13th PC: 14. Jul. 2016 Xbox One: 7. Feb. 2017Bethesdas Fallout Shelter kommt nächste Woche zur Xbox One und Windows 10 PS4, Nintendo Switch: 10. Jun. 2018 |genre = Simulation, Tycoon |engine = Unity |modi = Einzelspieler |bewertung = ESRB: T OFLC: G PEGI: 12+Fallout Shelter im App Store auf iTunes |plattformen = iOS, Android, PC, Xbox One, PS4, Nitendo Switch |medien = |anforderungen = iPhone 5, iPad 3 or iPad mini 2 or better Android 4.1 or newer |fußzeile = 240px Banner zum App release 240px Banner zum Android release }} ist kostenloses Spiel innerhalb der Fallout-Reihe für iOS- und Android-Geräte sowie den PC, die Xbox One, Playstation 4 und Nintendo Switch. Das Spiel erlaubt es dem Spieler eine Vault zu erstellen und so der Aufseher der Bewohner zu werden. Allgemein Auf Bethesdas E3 2015 Pressekonferenz am 14. Juni 2015 wurde das Spiel für iOS vorgestellt und direkt nach der Konferenz im iOS App Store veröffentlicht. Auf der QuakeCon 2015 wurde verkündet, dass die Android-Version am 13. August 2015 veröffentlicht werden sollTodd Howard at QuakeCon. Sie beinhaltet auch neue Spiel-Updates, unter anderem: Mr. Handy als eine komplett neue Premium-Belohnung (er kann Ressourcen einsammeln, ins Ödland geschickt werden, um Beute zu sammeln und als Verteidiger deiner Vault gegen Kreaturen und Katastrophen wie Todeskrallen- und Maulwurfsratten-Befällen dienen). Am 13. Juli 2016 wurde das Spiel für den PC veröffentlicht. Auf der E3-Pressekonferenz am 11. Juni 2018 verkündete Bethesda das sofortige Erscheinen von Fallout Shelter für Playstation 4 und Nintendo Switch Fallout Shelter - PS4- & Nintendo Switch-Version ab sofort verfügbar, gamepro.de. Projektverlauf Laut dem Hauptentwickler Todd Howard, wurden einige frühe Entwürfe verworfen und abgelehnt.Bethesda has designed iPhone versions of Fallout 3, engadget.com Am 5. November 2009 sagte John Carmack von Id Software, dass, obwohl noch nichts offiziell wäre, er intern eine Machbarkeitsstudie für ein Fallout-Spiel auf dem iPhone erstellt hätte. Sowohl Carmack als auch Todd Howard von Bethesda erklärten, sie wären Fans der Plattform und ein mögliches Spiel basierend auf Bethesdas Rechten würde wahrscheinlich als gemeinsames Projekt zwischen Bethesda und Id Software realisiert werden. Nach Aussage Carmacks würde er gerne persönlich zur Herstellung des Spiels beitragen - selbst auch wenn er aktuell mit Arbeit an anderen Titeln überhäuft wäre. "Allerwenigstens werde ich Code beisteuern", sagte er.John Carmack to make an iPhone Fallout game?, engl. Nukapedia Das Spiel wurde überraschend am 14. Juni 2015 während Bethesdas erster E3 Konferenz veröffentlicht. Spielmechanik Fallout Shelter ist ein Simulationsspiel, in dem man einen Vault-Tec Bunker als Aufseher betreibt. Als Aufseher kontrolliert und steuert man alle Funktionen der Vault einschließlich Energie, Nahrung, Wasser und die Anzahl an Vault-Bewohnern. Um in dieser Simulation voran zu schreiten, ist es möglich, die Größe des Vault durch das Hinzufügen und Erweitern von neuen Räumen; jeder mit seiner eigenen Funkton und dann durch das Hinzufügen von Bewohnern um jeden Raum zu betreiben. Vaulträume Fallout Shelter umfasst 20 erstellbare Räume die durch das Anwachsen der Bewohnerzahl im Vault freigeschaltet werden. Alle Räume können eine limitierte Anzahl von Bewohnern haben, die man ihnen hinzufügen kann und jeder Produktionsraum erfordert mehr als ein Bewohner um ihn zu betreiben. Jeder erstellte Raum beginnt auf Stufe eins und kann mit Kronkorken bis zur Stufe drei erweitert werden. Jeder Raum erfordert eine spezifische Form von der S.P.E.C.I.A.L Ausbildung um mit maximaler Effizienz zu laufen. Mit Produktionsräumen wie für einen Stromgenerator produziert und hält dieser mehr Leistung, wenn er aufgerüstet wird, aber es dauert länger, um zu produzieren, wenn diesem Raum nicht mehr effiziente Bewohner zugewiesen werden. Die Räume können auch durch die gleiche Art von Räume zusammengeführt werden. Zusammengeführte Räume sind größer und dauern länger, um Lieferungen zu produzieren, es Kosten mehr Sie zu aktualisieren, sind aber auch effizienter. Die Räume müssen aber auch von der gleichen Stufe sein um zu fusionieren, dann werden diese automatisch verschmelzen, wenn Sie nebeneinander gebaut sind. Diese Verschmelzung ist aber nur bei bis zu drei nebeneinander errichteten Räumen möglich. Bewohner Die Vaultbewohner sind ein wichtiger Teil des Spiels und sind erforderlich für die Arbeiten in Produktionsräumen, der Paarung, der Verteidigung der Vault vor Raider-Angriffen und zum Erkunden des Ödlands. Um die Bewohnerzahl zu erhöhen können Sie darauf warten das Sie zufällig erscheinen, in dem sie dafür sorgen das sich 2 Bewohner paaren (der Stufe Charisma von 2+) oder durch den Betrieb einer Radio Station, die ins Ödland sendet. Jeder neue Bewohner der dadurch erscheint, wird nur mit einem Vault-Anzug und seiner Faust als Waffe generiert. Ein Standardbewohner startet bei Stufe 1 und kann durch Arbeit, Gefahrenabwehr im Vault, und das Erkunden des Ödlandes aufgewertet werden. Immer wenn ein Bewohner eine Stufe aufsteigt erhält man eine Anzahl von Kronkorken, entsprechend der Stufe die er erreicht hat. Alle Bewohner verfügen über ihre individuellen S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Attribute und haben diese meistens auf Werte zwischen 1 und 3. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Attribute können mit speziellen Räumen verbessert werden, das sind Räume wie ein Klassenzimmer oder die Waffenwerkstatt. Vaultbewohner können aber auch mit besseren Werten, Attributen, Outfits, und Waffen erscheinen, wenn sie durch eine Lunchbox erscheinen. Man kann keine verwandten Vault-Bewohner mit dem gleichen Nachnamen zur Paarung in die Baracken schicken, da sie dann Sachen wie "Nichts ist schöner, als mit der Familie zu Hause zu sein." zueinander sagen werden. Die Nachnamen kriegen die Kinder von dem Elternteil mit dem entgegengesetztem Geschlecht, z.B kriegt ein Mädchen den Nachnamen des Vaters, während die Mutter ihren Nachnamen an einen Jungen vererbt. Ödland Man kann mehrere Bewohner ins Ödland entsenden um extra Rüstung, Waffen, Schrott und Kronkorken zu erhalten. Dazu muß man nur den Bewohner auf des Gelände vor der Vault-Tür ziehen und er beginnt das Ödland zu erkunden. Nachdem er zurück kehrt, kannst du alle Gegenstände die er bei seiner Exkursion gefunden hat einsammeln. Wenn man in seinem Vault ein Aufseherbüro errichtet hat, können bei dieser Exkursion auch zufällige Orte entdeckt werden, an denen die Bewohner kleine Quest durchführen können. Lunchboxen Lunchboxen werden nach Erfüllung bestimmter Spielziele vergeben und können auch über Micropayments erworben werden. Jede Lunchbox erlaubt es dem Spieler, 4 Karten zu erhalten, jede Karte ermöglicht es den Spielern, entweder ein Bewohner, Waffe, Outfit oder Ressourcen zu erreichen. Obwohl die In-Game-Beschreibung besagt: "Jede Lunchbox hat garantiert entweder einen Bewohner oder einen seltenen Gegenstand." +500 Kronkorken werden auch als seltene Gegenstände eingestuft, die bei Erfüllung bestimmter Spielziele vergeben werden und auch zum Kauf über erhältlich sind Micropayments. Spieler können auch gewöhnliche, seltene oder legendäre Bewohner über Lunchboxen erhalten. Zitate "I think that the world of Fallout is unique enough that it could work on any platform. I think some of the things we do like V.A.T.S., I think that could translate to any platform, particularly the iPhone. We've looked into those things, we just haven't found the thing that supports the brand well. I wouldn't be surprised if it does happen one day. The iPhone versions that we've designed and said 'Ehh, we don't think we're going to do that right now,' there are ... there are a lot of them." Fehler Siehe auch Galerie FalloutShelter Announce Weapons.png|The weapons tab of the survival guide FalloutShelter Announce Vault_Line.png|A long queue of wastelanders hoping to become dwellers of a vault FalloutShelter Announce Raiders.png|Raiders attacking a vault's armory FalloutShelter Announce Lunchboxes.png|A T-51f power armor being unlocked in a lunchbox FalloutShelter Announce Large_Vault.png|A section of a large vault FalloutShelter Announce Dweller.png|A level 1 dweller training in the armory FalloutShelter Announce Classroom.png|A vault Classroom FS Update socialtease 4.png|Mister Handies, mole rats and deathclaws are added in the August update FalloutShelterMenu.jpg|The main menu of Fallout Shelter Fallout Shelter Android 1.png|Images released with Android version update Fallout Shelter Android 2.png Fallout Shelter Android 3.png Fallout Shelter Android 4.png Fallout Shelter Android 5.png Fallout Shelter Android 6.png Mr. Handy.jpg|A Mr. Handy patrolling water treatment station Einleitungsdias SlideIntro1 mip 0.png SlideIntro2 mip 0.png SlideIntro3 mip 0.png SlideIntro4 mip 0.png SlideIntro5 mip 0.png Trailer Fallout Shelter – Ankündigungs-Trailer Datei:Fallout Shelter – 1.4 Update mit neuen Funktionen Fallout Shelter – Quests und PC-Version jetzt erhältlich Fallout Shelter - E3 2018 Trailer PS4 Externe Verweise Offizielle Links * Offizielle Seite * [https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/fallout-shelter/id991153141 Fallout Shelter im iTunes App Store] * [https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.bethsoft.falloutshelter Fallout Shelter im Google Play Store] * [https://store.steampowered.com/app/588430/Fallout_Shelter/ Fallout Shelter im Steam-Shop] * [https://www.nintendo.de/Spiele/Nintendo-Switch-Download-Software/Fallout-Shelter-1387761.html Fallout Shelter bei Nintendo Switch] * [https://store.playstation.com/de-de/product/EP1003-CUSA11751_00-FALLOUTSHELTER00 Fallout Shelter auf PS4] Einzelnachweise en:Fallout Shelter es:Fallout Shelter fi:Fallout Shelter fr:Fallout Shelter it:Fallout Shelter ja:Fallout Shelter ko:폴아웃 셸터 pl:Fallout Shelter pt:Fallout Shelter ru:Fallout Shelter ro:Fallout Shelter uk:Fallout Shelter Kategorie:Fallout Shelter